Blaine's Diary
by Gleek890
Summary: Kurt wants to read Blaine's diary. Why won't Blaine let him? They are best friends. When Blaine tells Kurt whats in his diary how will Kurt react? ONE-SHOT!


It was around 10:00 pm. Blaine was sitting on his bed in his dorm room writing in his diary or as he called it, his journal. When curiosity got the best of Kurt, he got up from his bed and quietly walked up behind Blaine and peeked over his shoulder.

"Kurt!" Blaine spoke as he slammed his journal closed and turned to face Kurt.

"What? I wasn't reading it!" Kurt said defending himself.

"You were trying to!" Blaine laughed but made sure to keep the seriousness in his voice.

"No I...Okay, yeah maybe I was." Kurt said.

"Sorry, Kurt you can't read it." Blaine spoke.

"But why Blaine? We're best friends. I thought we told each other everything?"

"Kurt...I just can't let you read it." Blaine said as he shook his head no. Kurt moved to sit next to Blaine on Blaine's bed.

"What do you even write about in that thing, little crushes you have?" Kurt said pointing to Blaine's journal that Blaine was still clinging onto.

"Yes actually, I do." Blaine replied.

"Awwee who does Blaine have a crush on?" Kurt smiled.

"That s for me to know and you to never find out." Blaine said looking at Kurt.

"Awe come on, I promise I won t tell the person." Kurt said looking back at Blaine.

"That promise won t work in this situation." Blaine said barely above a whisper as he looked at the floor.

"Blaine what do you-?" Kurt got cut off by Blaine's voice.

"Its you Kurt. I have a crush on you. There I said it." Blaine said not looking up.

"Wh-what?" Kurt said shocked.

"I know, it s ridiculous. I m sorry... Blaine choked on his words. He got up from his bed and sprinted to the bathroom connected to his dorm, closing the door behind him.

"Blaine." Kurt stood up from the bed. He walked over to the bathroom and tried to open the door. Locked. "Blaine open the door."

"Go away Kurt this is embarrassing enough." Blaine said as he sobbed.

"Blaine..? Blaine are you crying?" Kurt moved closer to the door. "Blaine please open the door. " Kurt whispered. Blaine didn't speak he just continued sobbing.

"Ok. Just listen. Blaine, you don t have to be embarrassed about this, I like you too. I like you alot. You give me reasons to smile and reasons to laugh. I...I just never had the guts to tell you." Kurt said to Blaine through the door. Without any warning Blaine unlocked the door and slowly opened it. His eyes were red rimmed and his cheeks were tear stained. He looked up at Kurt and sniffled.

"R-really?" Blaine asked sounding small as he stepped out of the bathroom. Kurt looked at Blaine with sad eyes. He hated seeing Blaine so upset. Kurt reached up and wiped Blaine's tears away with his thumb.

"Really." Kurt smiled. Immediately Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt in a tight hug. When they finally pulled away they just stared at each other and smiled.

"So...can I see what your diary says?" Kurt asked. Blaine nodded and handed Kurt the book.

"It doesn't say much, its just a bunch of doodles I drew." Blaine spoke. When Kurt opened the book the first thing he saw was a heart with the letters K & B in the middle. The next page had Blaine Hummel written about 15 times scattered along the page, but Kurt's favorite doodle was a picture of a tall wedding cake and a scribbled drawing of Blaine and himself standing on top of it.

"Oh my gosh Blaine these are so cute, I love them!" Kurt said looking at Blaine.

"You think so?" Blaine asked as he smiled. Kurt sat the book down on the nightstand before he leaned in and kissed Blaine. Blaine smiled into the kiss. Feeling Blaine smile made Kurt smile as well. Blaine grabbed Kurt s waist and pulled it close to his, but it wasn't forced, Kurt wanted it as much as Blaine. Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine s neck. When oxygen became necessary both boys pulled away and let their arms fall to their sides. They stood staring at each other awkwardly for a moment.

"We should...We should get ready for bed." Blaine said rubbing the back of his neck, his cheeks flushed pink.

"Yeah...yeah I guess we should." Kurt said.

"I m just...gonna go...change and wash my face and stuff... Blaine said pointing back to the bathroom.

"Okay... Kurt said. Blaine smiled slightly and turned around walking back to the bathroom closing the door behind him again. Kurt stood in place for moment thinking about everything that just happened. When he got his thoughts together, Kurt, already being dressed and ready for bed, turned the lights off and laid down in his bed. About 10 minutes later, Blaine came out of the bathroom shirtless with pajama pants on. He laid down in his bed and tried to fall asleep. With no luck after 5 minutes Blaine turned around and spoke. His back no longer facing Kurt's bed.

"Hey...Kurt?" Blaine said.

"Yeah Blaine?" Kurt said turning around to face Blaine's bed.

"You know...you can...uhm...you can come...sleep in my bed with me...if you wanna?" Blaine said. Kurt blushed deeply.

'Thank Gosh its dark so he can t see me blush.' Kurt thought to himself. Kurt got up from his bed and laid down in Blaine's bed with him. Blaine scooted up behind him and wrapped his arms around him. Kurt relaxed into Blaine's arms. Kurt closed his eyes. It felt nice being in Blaine's arms. Blaine leaned up and placed a kiss on Kurt's cheek.

"I love you Kurt. I know it s a little early to say I love you but...I do and I couldn't hold it in anymore." Blaine whispered. Kurt turned around so he was facing Blaine.

"I love you too Blaine." Kurt smiled. Blaine kissed Kurt's nose then layed his forehead against Kurt's, their hands intertwined in between them.

"So...it s safe to say you re my boyfriend then?" Blaine asked hopefully.

"Of course." Kurt smiled. The two boys fell asleep wrapped in each others embrace.


End file.
